Free At Last!
by GODISAWESOME
Summary: Its not Max and Fang, but its still about 2 genetically modified kids, from two different labs and how they meet and become friends. Its in two different POVS.


Alright guys this is my first fanfic story, so please be nice, but dont sugar-coat the truth. Im not at all good at writing but i thought i should at least have one story up. I know its not Max and Fang but i wanted to do something different, and it is still kinda like James Patterson's Maximum Ride Books, so i decided i would put it here. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.

God Bless.

_Free at last!_

"Stop her!"

I pushed my body to its limits; adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, the thought of freedom running through my mind. I made a sharp left. _Oh no, dead-end! This wont end well_. There is a panel of glass near the roof; I stretch out my wings, my 13-foot wingspan allowing me to touch the walls. I start to flap and jump into the air, heading for the window. At the last second I wrap my wings around myself like a cocoon. Smash! Glass penetrated my skin; my feathers have been ripped out. I start to fall to the ground and realise I'm at least 12 floors from the ground. '_Flap, come on wings flap!'_ The wind catches in my wings and hauls me up back into the air. '_Fresh air, in all my 14 years of life I have never breathed in fresh air'._ I look up at the sky and see the sun baring down on me. I started to fly towards the open vastness of sky, towards freedom_. 'Free at last.'_

**"Have you got experiment 602 ready for transport?"**

**"Yes sir. Its ready when you are,"**

**Two men come into the room and grabbed my cage. '**_**Yes I said cage'.**_** They carried me through the many corridors of the building. When we exited the building fresh air hit me like a bulldozer. '**_**I have never breathed in fresh air in all my 14 years of life.' **_**Another man came out of nowhere and opened the back of the truck. I was thrown in the back like the unwanted rubbish that I was. I hit the floor with a sickening crunch. My world went black. '**_**Have I passed out? No there is too much pain.'**_** That's when I realised that they had just closed the doors. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. What I saw gave my tired heart hope. There was a slight gap in between the doors. The idiots had forgotten to lock the doors. I wait for the truck to come to life under me and take me away from my own personal hell. After about 10 minutes I decided I could risk getting out. I quietly walked over to the doors and ever so slightly pushed. Unfortunately for me the speed of the van plus gravity flung the door back and slammed it into the outside of the van. BANG! '**_**That's not good.'**_** The guy in the passenger seat stuck his head out the window and looked me right in the eye! Without a second thought I jumped out of the moving van and ran. I didn't look back; I aimed for the trees up ahead. My legs shot me forward like a bullet. **_**Whoosh! 'Ouch, pain, fire, hot searing fire burning in my shoulder'**_** I knew what had happened but refused to falter. I had to keep running, I had to run to freedom.**

I have officially been free for two days now and love every second of it. No crazy scientists jabbing me with needles or testing me in horrid ways. I have found shelter in a lovely meadow deep within a forest a long way away from the lab. I sleep in the trees and look up at the stars every night. There is some really delicious tasting fruit here. _'Yes I'm free, but I'm terribly lonely'_ I was sitting on a branch just thinking when I heard a peculiar sound. It was feet pounding on the ground. Someone was running, but it was so fast, too fast to be human. '_Yet it sounded like two feet. It's getting closer. Think! What do I do?'_ Before I could even move from my branch something caught my eye. It was a boy! He had a dark tangled mess of black hair. His clothes were tattered and shredded much like my own. I couldn't see his face._ 'How did he get here? How did he run so fast?'_ I shifted in my tree to get a better look at him. I saw his body stiffen. _'Oops, he must have heard me'_ He swivelled around to see who was there. He hasn't looked up yet, so he doesn't know I'm here. I decided I should introduce myself after all it would be nice to have some company. I extended my wings and jumped down in front of him. I saw his eyes widen as he saw my wings.

"Hi my names Sky, what's yours?"

"I don't have a name," he looked down at his feet and I swear I saw a flicked of sadness come over his face before it became expressionless. I almost gasped aloud as I looked into his eyes. His eyes were so dark almost black, but hey didn't look demonic, they were mesmerising. So full of pain and heartbreak yet so beautiful. His face was narrow and long, yet perfectly proportioned. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen! _'That's weird how can he not have a name?' _But before I could say anything I noticed he had a dark red stain forming and growing on his left shoulder. _'Oh no, he's bleeding!'_

"You're bleeding!" I instinctively moved towards him, ignoring him stiffen.

"I guess I am," his voice was dark and void of any emotion.

**I was running as fast as my legs would allow, through the forest away from the men and the truck. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder. **_**'How come I'm not tired yet? I must have been running for ages'**_** I finally came to a stop in a beautiful meadow. I just had this feeling that someone was here. But I couldn't see anyone. But as I was going to start mobbing again I heard a creak. **_**'What was that?'**_** I spun around to investigate. But no one was there. **_**'Hmm, odd. I could of sworn I heard something'**_** The wind blew and my highly sensitive nose picked up the most amazing scent. However it was strange; it smelt like a human but not completely. In could've sworn it smelt a bit like a bird though! **_**'Great now you're losing your mind!'**_** But then out of the sky a girl about my age dropped in front of me. **_**'Does she have wing? Is she an angel? '**_

**"Hi my names Sky, what's your?" **_**'Sky, that's a pretty name. Hang on; I did not just think that! Wait, what is my name? Huh, I don't have one'**_

**"I don't have a name," this truth saddened me, but I didn't want to show it, so I looked down at my feets suddenly very interested in them. It was silent for a while, obviously she was trying to comprehend how dome I don't have a name. When all of a sudden she yelled, "You're bleeding!" **_**'Huh, oh yeah the gun. I actually forgot about it. But now that she pointed it out it really hurts!'**_** She started walking towards me. I stiffened, I wasn't used to this.**

**"I guess I am," She came up behind me and gently prodded it. Even though she was being gentle, I couldn't help but let out a hiss.**

**"What did this?" She started lifting up my shirt to get a better look, but I ran. I moved to the other side of the meadow. **_**'I know that she was just trying to help, but it was instinct'**_** She slowly started coming towards me again. Emphasizing her every step obviously trying not to scare me.**

**"Please let me help you. I wont hurt you, I promise." I looked up at her face and the honesty was shining out of her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her long dirty blonde hair was blowing in her face. It went against everything my body was screaming at me, but I couldn't doubt the sincerity coming fro her, I had to believed her. I slowly started walking towards her.**

I was so relieved when he started walking back to me. _'I thought I might have scared him off'_ He turned around and gave me access to his shoulder. He lifted off his shirt for me and I immediately knew what had happened to him. _'I mean after the scientists shooting me in the legs and arms to see how quickly I would heal, you can tell what it looks like'_

"So how did you get shot?" I felt him stiffen again under my hands.

"How did you know that?" _'Should I tell him the truth? Well if you want a friend you cant lie to them'_

"Well, that's a really long story, but lets just say, where I came from I was frequently shot in my arms and legs to see how quickly I would heal," I heard him gasp in surprise.

"Where did you come from?"

"Like I said it's a long story. I'll tell you later, but right now I wanna take care of this. I know its gonna hurt like hell, but I need to get this out," _'I feel so sorry for him right now, this is gonna cane!' _

"Ok, do what you have to," I put both hands on his broad muscular shoulder and pulled the sides of his skin away, revealing a tiny black bullet nestled inside. I put my fingers inside and wrapped them around the bullet and pulled.

"ARGH!" The poor guy screamed out in agony.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly picked up his discarded shirt, folded it and pressed down on his wound.

"Its ok, you had to do it, I understand," he was panting and it was barely above a whisper.

"Come on sit down against the tree and put pressure on this. I'm gonna go get a fire started," I dragged him towards the closest tree, gently helped him down and made sure he was comfy before walking off to get wood.

**'**_**Sky is really nice to me. Yes it hurt like hell when she pulled out the bullet but she had to. I wonder what her past was, obviously it wont be normal, I mean look at her! She has wings! The most beautiful wings I've ever seen at that. Not that I've seen many wings. But they are different shades of brown and have white patches in them. When she told me about getting shot, I had this unexplainable anger sweeping over my body. It got to a point where I wanted to kill the things that did this to her, I refuse to call them people! I mean how could you hurt an angel like Sky? Wait I did not just think that! What is wrong with me? I don't think things like this! I'm Mr Unemotional!'**_** I was waiting for Sky to come back and was simply looking around at my new sanctuary. I for some unknown reason felt so safe here, hidden beneath the trees canopy and surrounded by Mother Nature's creation. No white rooms and antiseptic smells. I didn't have to wait long for Sky to come back carrying an armful of wood. She sat it down next to me and started arranging our campfire. I just sat and watched her work; it was oddly relaxing and kinda soothing. I couldn't describe the feeling.**

**"So I guess we have to give you a name? I need to be able to call you something" her sweet voice startled me, it sounded like bells and I could detect a hint of amusement in it. **_**'Hang on I did not just say sweet!'**_

**"Uh, yeah I guess. But I have no idea what," **_**'How do you name yourself?'**_

**"Hmm, well why don't you name yourself after your personality? That's how I got my name, I'd always picture myself flying off, away from the place I was being held prisoner." **_**'Hmm, I guess I could do that, how hard could it be?'**_

**"Well I like to run, I can run really fast,"**

**"That's cool. What about something like Speed?" **_**'I like that name. Not just because it reflects how fast I can run and cause it sounds cool, but also it starts with an S, like Sky. Argh! Stop doing that brain!'**_

**"Hmm, I like that name! Speed. I think it suits me. Thanks,"**

**"No problem!" She looked really pleased to help me and I couldn't help but smile back. **_**'What's wrong with me? I don't show emotions! Let alone smile!'**_

**"Speed, I don't mean to pry but how did you get here?" I knew she wasn't just asking about the last couple of days, but my story. **_**'Am I ready to share it yet? Well after everything she's done for me it's the least I could do. I just hope she doesn't think differently of me.'**_

"No its ok, your not prying. Well it's a long story so get comfy," I immediately sat up against the tree next to him and crossed my legs Indian style.

"Well for as long as I can remember I have always been inside the lab," _'Wait what? Lab? As in lab with scientists like me?'_ I refrained myself from asking, scared he would stop.

"I grew up there, I lived in a cage, was constantly tested on by the scientists. They would make me run and if I'd stop they would electrocute me. They'd make me climb or else get burnt. All kinds of horrible stuff like that. Or they would jab me with needles and stuff like that. Then one day some men came and grabbed my cage and then chucked me into this truck. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realised that the idiots had left the door unlocked! Lets just say that gravity hates me, because after I opened the door it slammed against the side of the truck and alerted the Dodo's up front what I was doing. I jumped out and ran for the cover of the trees. I was nearly there when I felt this pain hit my shoulder, and then I thought it was on fire. But I ignored it and kept running. Then I stopped here because I had this funny felling that someone was here. I guess you know the rest. So what about you? How did you get here?" _'I knew that question would come, but I still didn't want to say it. But it was only fair, so I sucked in a deep breath and prepared myself.'_

**I saw her take a deep breath before she started.**

**"Well strangely enough my story is pretty similar to yours. Hearing your story was like da' JA vu. For as long as I can remember I had been in the same lab, I was raised in the same room and in the same cage. I was only ever taken out to be tested on. Whether it was to be chained down and electrocuted to test my endurance or to be chained by my ankle outside in this massive clear dome. I'd try to fly away from my prison, but the chain would only allow me to go up about 3 metres. . I'd try my hardest to break it, I pushed myself to its limits, yet it was never enough. Sometimes they would just do other tests that involved stuff like needles and medical instruments. Then one day I'd had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided I was either going to escape or die trying; I wouldn't go back to that cage! I waited for a scientist to open my cage door and pretended to be asleep. As soon as they pulled me out I snapped open my wings knocking them off me. Then I ran. I ran through all the maze like corridors until I spotted a window at the end of a corridor. I stretched out my wings touching the sides of the corridor, I started to rise and head towards freedom. Then just at the last second I wrapped my wings around me and hit the window like a bullet. I was free! I flew here and was here for about 2 days before you showed up," **_**'Wow she was right our stories are similar!'**_

**"Your right our stories are so much alike it's scary," There was a comfortable silence as we thought about what had been revealed. **_**'Should I ask her? Would she accept me or reject me? Do I want to stay? Stop being such a wimp and ask her!'**_

**"Sky, do you mind if I stay here with you? I mean if you don't want me to that's alright I understand,"**

'_Did I hear correctly? Are my ears playing up on me? He wants to stay with me?'_

"No, of course I don't mind! How could you even think I would say no?" His face broke out into a true smile and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on! I couldn't help but smile back!

"Really? You don't mind? Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I don't mind! It gets pretty lonely out here by yourself and it'd be nice to have some company, anyways I enjoy having you around friend!"

"Well when you put it like that I have no choice but to accept your gracious offer, friend,"

**'**_**I cant believe it she actually wants me to stay! She doesn't mind! She even said she enjoyed having me around! She called me friend! I've never had a friend before,'**_** She had the most beautiful smile on her face and I realised I did too. And you know what? I didn't care! I was happy and I didn't want to hide it! Finally after always being alone I've found someone who understands me, someone who is kind and caring, I've found a friend!**

**"Sky thankyou. Thankyou for everything! You will never know how much you have done for me!" **_**'He really thinks that? I haven't done that much. Have I?'**_

**"Aw, Speed its ok. I didn't really do that much anyway and I don't mind helping you out. After all I thought I would be alone in this world and that no one understands what I have been through. But you showed me differently, you gave me hope!"**

**'**_**She actually thinks that of me Wow!'**_** She got up and picked up a couple of leaves twined together to make cups, then flew off. Within minutes she was back and gave me one. It was filled with water. I smiled at her wandering what she was doing.**

**"How about a toast, to friendship?" her sweet voice asked happiness radiating off of her so strongly I could taste it and smell it in the air.**

"Yes, also a toast to freedom, to being free at last!" His voice was heavily coated with triumph! _'Well I can't blame him'_

"To freedom at last and friendship that will never break!" I lifted my improvised cup up towards his. We tapped them together, then drained them in one gulp. I looked over at Speed and saw an amazing friend and a brother.

**I looked over at Sky and thanked anyone who was out there. I had found an awesome friend and a caring sister. We were safe, we were together and we were free at last!**

The End!


End file.
